A Day At Hogwarts
by ThatObsessiveFan
Summary: A day at Hogwarts, will never be a 'normal' day, now will it? But this day, in particular, was probably one of the more normal days. Our story involves the master of flirting: Sirius Black and some innocent little Hufflepuff, namely Haylee Kerr.
1. Sirus  The Womanizer

**Hey there, thanks for clicking onto this story! I hope you like it, but even if you don't R&R at the end? Please? Might be a bit out of character but I tried so...**

**And no I do not own anything, except Haylee, but if you have even half a brain you would have known that ...**

A day at Hogwarts, will never be a 'normal' day, now will it? But this day, in particular, was probably one of the more normal days. Our story involves the master of flirting: Sirius Black and some innocent little Hufflepuff, namely Haylee Kerr.

'Oh Merlin's pants, not again!' I thought, trying to blend in with the crowd of geeky first-years. Unfortunately being **6 feet** does not help in this situation – or any situation really. A confused looking Sirius walked over to me:  
>"What are you doing?" He asked obviously amused by my utter failure.<br>"Urm... I ... I was just... Erm..." I stuttered at a loss for any reasonable alibi – screw reasonable any alibi was better than none – after a minuet still nothing...  
>"Oh yeah, me too!" Sirius said, his voice loaded with utter sarcasm.<br>"What do you want?" I enquired, annoyed and embarrassed, my question came out unnecessarily harsher than I intended. He took my hand; I shuddered at the contact of his skin on mine. I pulled my warm hand out of his ice-cold grasp. It was Sirius for good sake! I didn't want him to touch my nice clean hands, he was downright icky! Sirius gave me a slightly confused expression but said nothing about it.  
>"Come in here" He commanded gesturing towards an empty classroom. Honestly, I was pretty freaked out. Sirius is renowned for his pranks and I really didn't want to be the victim of one of his stupid jokes.<br>"This isn't some kind of prank is it?" I questioned, taking a cautious look around the small classroom.  
>"No!" Sirius indignantly proclaimed. This made me worry even more, other than his 'rep' as a prankster, he was known for being a total womanizer! I blushed at the thought. I walked into the empty classroom tentatively on red alert for anything suggestive as to what he might want to talk to me about.<br>"Get over yourself Haylee!"  
>"Excuse me?" I uttered, more than slightly annoyed at the accusation in his voice.<br>"Just go out with me already!" Now I was really, really confused. I mean we'd barely ever said two words to each other, and he'd definitely never asked me out before! But here he was acting like he'd asked me out hundreds of times. Yes, confused was the word all right...  
>"Sirius, what are you talking about?" I asked hoping to get some answers to the millions of questions floating around my brain.<br>"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?" He said slowly, as if he was talking to a young child. By this point I'd had enough of his cr*p, I was sick of being talked to in such a manner, I punched him square in the jaw. And to this day I still believe he deserved it.


	2. Siriusly Sweet

**Hey, this is the same as chapter one but edited. I was thinking of doing it in lots of different ways e.g. sweet, silly, dared. I might, I'm not promising you anything! Reviews are the most helpful things in the whole world *Hint hint* *Nudge Nudge* *Wink Wink***

A day at Hogwarts will never be normal, but this day, in particular, was probably one of the more normal days.

'Oh Merlin's pants!' I thought, trying to blend in with the crowd of geeky first-years. Unfortunately, being **6 feet** does not help in this situation; or any situation really.  
>A confused looking Sirius sauntered over to me, ruffling his hair adorably as he walked.<br>He grabbed my hand; I shuddered at the contact of his skin on mine (his hands were bloody freezing). I pulled away quickly, embarrassed. It was Sirius for goodness sake – the charming boy I'd grown to love (Secretly of course, but still)! He gave me a slightly confused expression but –thankfully- said nothing about it.

"Come in here" He commanded gesturing towards an empty classroom. Honestly, I was pretty freaked out – a little excited - but more freaked than anything. Sirius is kind of renowned throughout Hogwarts for his pranks. I really didn't want to be pranked, again.  
>I walked into the empty classroom - tentatively on red alert for anything suggestive as to what he might want to talk to me about.<br>"This isn't some kind of prank is it?" I questioned bluntly, taking a cautious look around the small classroom.  
>"No!" Sirius said somewhat indignantly. This made me even more excited, other than his 'rep' as a prankster; he is known for being a total womanizer! I blushed at the thought. A guy like Sirius would never in a million years like a girl like me.<br>"Haylee, I see the way you look at me..." Sirius whispered sweetly.  
>" I don't know what you mean." I mumble, figuring denial is the best way to go - just in case.<br>"Remus pointed it out. The way you blush when I catch you staring, the way you modestly smile when you're complimented. You're just so cute" Sirius said, smiling. He has such a nice smile. But cute? What did he mean by cute?  
>"Cute" I murmured letting out a dejected sigh. "I thought... but obviously I was wrong..."<p>

The next thing I know his lips are on mine, kissing me passionately. The kiss ends all too soon. His lips are on my ear. Whispering the words, I've dreamt of hearing my whole life.  
>"I love you Haylee"<p> 


End file.
